


Grumpy, not jealous

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 'I'm Still Standing', Are they together? aren't they together?, Banter, Can't write a Kingsman fic about the sequel without the music legend!, Caring for your drunk friend, Cute, Denial, Favourite singer headcanon, Flirting, Fucking spectacular!, Harry got his wish, Harry is somewhat drunk so excuse the uncharacteristicness, Humour, Jealousy, Karaoke, LGBT characters, Life long friends, M/M, Major spoilers for The Secret Service, Mutual Attraction, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Reference to Taron Egerton in 'Sing', Reference to The Secret Service, References to The Golden Circle, Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated, Safe for anyone whos not seen The Golden Circle because I've not and ive heard things from friends, Shipping, Sort of a Songfic, Spoilers for The Golden Circle, Spoilers for The Secret Service, Spoilers for both films, Trying to be funny, merlahad, references to their past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: Hi! This is my first fic for this fandom, please excuse if they're uncharacteristic. If I'm inaccurate, it's because I've not seen The Golden Circle. Hopefully getting back to being more active on here, it's been hard to find time to write fanfic.Basically, the remaining Kingsman celebrate that Harry is alive, and Merlin notices he is somewhat drunk and flirting with Elton John. Merlin is grumpy, not jealous.Loving the lighthearted mood of the first film and I think there's something of that in the sequel, and I think it's obvious that Harry isn't straight (Colin Firth said that in an interview. I'm just paraphrasing) and Matthew Vaughn said he was going to have Merlin come out as gay.I love that Taron Egerton sang an Elton John song in one film and the legend himself is in the sequel. So leaving it out would be blasphemous!I'm sorry I'm rambling lol, always a bit nerve wracking posting for a new fandom for the first time.Enjoy! :)





	Grumpy, not jealous

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, first fic  
> Loving the light-hearted mood of the first film and I think there's something of that in the sequel, and I think it's obvious that Harry isn't straight (Colin Firth said that in an interview. I'm just paraphrasing) and Matthew Vaughn said he was going to have Merlin come out as gay. 
> 
> I love that Taron Egerton sang an Elton John song in one film and the legend himself is in the sequel. So leaving it out would be blasphemous!  
> I'm sorry I'm rambling lol, always a bit nerve wracking posting for a new fandom for the first time.  
> Enjoy! :)

Hearing the uncharacteristic stammering 'fanboy' voice of Harry asking Sir Elton John for tickets to his next concert...with all the eye rolling I did, I'm surprised I couldn't see my brain.

I swiveled to face the bar of the Statesmen and gulped down some of my gin. Only refreshing thing I had all day. Even my morning tea tasted wrong, just my luck.  
A stack of neon fluorescent rectangular cards slid in front of my iPad and I glared at it, then gave an equally annoyed glare at my somewhat drunk best friend.

"I got us all tickets, and they're also backstage passes. Thank me in the morning, preferably after I've finished groaning from my oncoming dreadful hangover."  
Flashing Harry my false smile, I retorted sarcastically. "I'll thank your flirting skills, not you. God knows the red herring tests got put to good use."  
"Flirting?...Okay, but it's Sir Elton John, and it's alright to admit that you're jealous-" I never interrupted people, but I've heard the obvious too much tonight.  
"Harry, I'm not jealous!" I insisted. I've never been one for subtlety but for gods sake let that change. He sarcastically retorted.  
"Fine, and I'm not on my way to be plastered. Which is why I also think your temper is flaring up- I'm back now, everyone's happy, moments like this don't come often so why not enjoy it?"  
Breaking my glare at him, I glanced away. "Nah, I'm going to celebrate by having a early night. I've haven't slept since I found out."  
Hearing my own clipped tone made me feel slightly guilty. Of course he noticed, he tried his best not to look like a kicked puppy. But Harry and I, we've been through so much to not notice. It's like we have this psychic link even when one of us does succeed in subtlety. 

It wasn't just the drink that made his silence seem uncomfortable. He sighed like the last time I heard him breath before Valentine shot him. I pushed those thoughts away.

"Sorry, Merlin. But to be fair, I did get shot at."  
A quiet snort left me as I drank more gin, and Harry joined the seat next to me. I could smell the alcohol on him as he leaned as if to whisper a secret. I hid my smile from him.  
"Yeah, sorry too. It couldn't have been helped and what matters is that you're with me. With us again." I hoped he didn't notice my slip up. He just grinned normally, making me want to keep on looking.  
"You know he's married, right?"  
I turned to him, incredulously with a hint of humour. "What are you on about?"  
"Elton John." He added casually. "Just because he's gay and I'm not straight doesn't mean that I'm going to ignore that he's married. Besides, he's my favourite singer."  
If I had a dime. Still, I felt less annoyed. "You've said that as often as I have about John Denver!"  
"Exactly, and if John Denver was here, you'd be acting just the same."  
I gave a short laugh, and felt comfortable and content enough to face him.  
"Yeah, and I'd try to kiss him to piss you off." I joked.  
"Why, do you think I'd be jealous? Like you are?" He shot back casually, keeping his eyes on me. I leaned in.  
"Oh, no mate, that wasn't jealousy. You've seen me jealous. Besides, you're just so annoying drunk."  
"Well, you're annoying when you're grumpy. Come on, finish that gin and we'll have a go on the karaoke machine." He gestured to the stage with its old TV and mic clasped in Eggsy's hand as he belted out I'm Still Standing while the music legend himself played the piano effortlessly.  
"Okay, but on one condition. One Elton John song, and one John Denver song. And then we get you some water."  
Harry huffed as it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Yes, Sir." He said, climbing off the bar stool and going to 'nonchalantly' show off to Sir Elton John.

So he wasn't annoying all the time. Just when he wasn't flirting with me. I have to admit, the serious Galahad calling me Sir kept my smile on my face all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M JUST GETTING STARTED...GET READY FOR IT!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, because manners maketh man.


End file.
